


Луна не может спать

by logastr



Category: British Actor RPF, Jeremy Brett (RPF), Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В 1976 году Джереми Бретт, Джон Гилгуд и Питер Ферт снимались в телевизионной постановке «Дориана Грея» студии «Гранада ТВ» в Манчестере. Гилгуд играл  Генри, Ферт — Дориана, а Бретт — художника Бэзила Холлуорда. В 1976 году Бретт практически не скрывал своей бисексуальности, жил с актерем Герри Бондом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Луна не может спать

В моей актерской карьере много свершений. По части наград я, кажется, все-таки переплюнул Ларри. Теперь это выглядит смешным, а когда-то мне это казалось очень важным. Зрителям кажется, что жизнь актера состоит из оваций и получения наград, ну и доброй порции секса в придачу. На самом деле это такая же череда рутинной работы, как и у какого-нибудь грузчика.

Когда я вспоминаю свою жизнь — я вспоминаю работу, ругань с режиссерами и партнерами, сплетни, интриги и снова тяжелую работу.

Конечно, были и светлые моменты. Если бы вы видели, как я радовался, когда получил «Оскара»! Чуть не обделался!

К сожалению я помню многое. Чаще всего не то, что могло бы быть интересно публике, не какие-то жареные сенсации — чужое грязное бельишко на самом деле еще скучнее, чем твое собственное. Но среди пошлых и грубых страниц моей памяти есть, может быть, всего парочка тех, что мне действительно приятно вспоминать.

Вы, конечно, не видели постановку Уайльда? Нет, не ту, а «Портрет Дориана Грея». Кажется, это был семьдесят восьмой... Нет, девятый. Впрочем, дата не играет существенной роли.

Это телепостановка оказалась не слишком успешной, что лишний раз демонстрирует ироническую ухмылку Мельпомены. Не сказать чтобы Осборн был таким уж плохим постановщиком. Питер Ферт был тогда на новенького и старался, быть может, немного лишне. Джереми Бретт играл художника весьма... проникновенно. Ну и я. Мало кто вообще заметил этот фильм, а через пару десятилетий он и вовсе исчезнет, как и не было.

Потому что в этой картине самое лучшее, то, что действительно стоит помнить, осталось за кадром.

Мы провели всего несколько недель в Манчестере. Снимали в павильоне студии «Гранада».  
Питер старался. Вызубрил роль наизусть и, кажется, наши с Джереми реплики тоже.  
Он был чистенький такой мальчик, не могу сказать, что очень уж талантливый, но с амбициями, что для актера хорошо. И он тогда, кажется, едва закончил курс в …, все в нем  
отдавало юностью и школой. А еще у него была смешная привычка морщить нос от усердия.

 

Это сильно мешало, потому что, понимаете, Дориан должен быть безупречен — никаких там сморщенных носов и прочего. На меня он смотрел с почтением и некоторой опаской. Знаете, если вас разделяет такая пропасть времени, трудно найти даже просто общие слова. То, что я называю «добрым», он называет «клевым» и так далее... Так что, наверное, с Джереми ему было проще.

Бретт вообще был тогда в самом своем расцвете. Знаю, считается, что его лучшая роль - это Шерлок Холмс. Он, безусловно, прекрасен в ней, но я говорю не о роли и вовсе не о работе.

Джереми был в самом соку, да простится мне это фермерское выражение.

Однажды мы сидели с Йеном Рисом, моим агентом, в ресторанчике на Булед-стрит и пили местное. Пиво там было так себе, зато это была единственная забегаловка во всем Манчестере, где гарантировано не встретишь ни одного киношника. Некоторые вопросы бизнеса стоит решать без лишних свидетелей. И вот только мы с Йеном пропустили по пинте, как я вижу — в стекле напротив меня отражается знакомая фигура. Джереми собственной персоной, причем не один. С ним был этот его мальчик, Перри или Герри, забыл фамилию. Они довольно громко разговаривали, так что публика за соседними столиками оборачивалась. Йен, который сидел к ним лицом, спросил:

\- Они сумасшедшие?

Тогда я тоже обернулся. Джереми был в голубой рубашке, расстегнутой почти до пояса. Мальчик тоже в чем-то ярком, кажется, в каких-то оранжевых ковбойских штанах. В целом они выглядели как два клоуна, но Йена ошеломило совсем не это. Ребята сидели за стойкой. Мальчик что-то говорил довольно тихо, а Джереми на каждое его слово хохотал на весь зал. И он держал руку на его талии.

Это сложно объяснить. Если я сейчас подойду и положу руку вам на талию, то вы ничего не почувствуете, и если нас увидят со стороны, то никто и не подумает о чем-то таком. Но тут было сразу видно, что они не только спят друг с другом, но прямо только что, сию секунду вылезли из постели. Можно сказать, от них так разило сексом, что эта рука на талии воспринималась как посткоитальная ласка. Помню, у мальчика были черные глаза, довольно красивые и живые, и он так быстренько ими пробегался по залу и что-то говорил, улыбаясь.  
Я отвернулся, чтобы допить свое пиво, и тут как раз Джереми увидел нас с Йеном. Он помахал нам рукой — я увидел это в отражении — и засмеялся, словно был под кайфом. Но на самом деле я уверен, что дело было не в наркотиках — он просто был под кайфом от секса и своего мальчика. И немного от себя самого.

Йен прошипел снова что-то про сумасшествие и кивнул мне. Мы встали и пошли к выходу, и у самой двери я обернулся, сам не знаю, зачем. Я увидел только, как Джереми наклонился и, раскурив две сигареты, подал одну мальчику. И это тоже выглядело как половой акт.

На следующий день этот мальчик появился на репетиции. Мы прогоняли сцену в садике, там, где художник рассказывает Гарри о Дориане. Джереми был ужасен в тот день. Не знаю, поймете ли вы меня, но он просто перестал работать, перемигивался с мальчишкой, острил и смеялся после каждой реплики.

В конце концов я просто не выдержал:

— Черт тебя побери, Джерри, думаешь, у тебя полно времени? Может, и так. Но у меня его не так много.

— Конечно, конечно, работаем, — ответил он, поднимая руки. — Понятно, что в твоем возрасте надо торопиться!

Он произнес это, смеясь, что ничуть не смягчило грубости. Осборн громко попросил посторонних удалиться, и несколько человек, в том числе и мальчик Бретта, вышли. Но бестолку — продолжать репетицию мы не смогли, и Осборн отпустил нас на перерыв.

Я вышел покурить на крыльцо. Тогда еще можно было запросто курить прямо в помещении, но Джил Рейн, мы приятельствовали с ней тогда, позвала меня подышать на улицу и угостила сигареткой. У нее были чудесные тонкие сигаретки с ментолом, «Голуаз», кажется. Теперь таких уже не выпускают. Мы закурили, и тут из дверей студии вышел Джереми.

Он подошел прямо ко мне, быстро, немного смущенно извинился и сразу же сжал меня в объятиях, не успел я даже ответить. Помню, я испачкал пеплом его джемпер.

Не знаю, как и что, но на следующий день этот Перри отправился в Лондон.  
И это положительно сказалось на наших репетициях.

Примерно через неделю мы приступили к съемкам.

Грим нам работала совсем молоденькая девочка, помню, она чудесно мурлыкала песенки Элвиса, когда причесывала, но грим вышел ужасный. У всех нас — у меня, Питера и Джереми — она взбивала целые вавилоны на головах. Ну, если уж с Бреттом это было понятно — это подходило к его богемному герою, то из Питера она сделала просто одуванчик. Мне тоже досталось, хотя со мной было проще — все-таки на моей голове уже было не особенно много волос. Но все равно: первые несколько дублей в гриме мы испортили, потому что смеялись, как сдвинутые, стоило только увидеть друг друга.

Питер особенно страдал.

— Я похож на девушку, — сказал он, обращаясь к Джереми, после того, как отсняли первые сцены. Он стоял на подиуме, одетый в черное пальто, недовольный и надувающий пухлые губы. Еще бы он не был похож! С румянцем во всю щеку, с капельками пота на верхней губе и влажными глазами — он был соблазнительнее марципанового пирожного.

Джереми засмеялся и ответил:

— О, да! Но не переживай, Дориан Грей ведь и был похож на девушку, а его все любили. Так что и ты будешь иметь успех, красотка!

И он подхватил Питера на руки и закружил по комнате, смеясь на тем, как тот вырывается.  
— Помнешь всю красоту! — крикнул ему я, и тут уж смеяться начали все присутствующие.

Вечером я вышел из своего номера купить сигарет. Прошелся потом немного по городу. Манчестер был удивительно уныл в то время. Нет, жизнь там как раз бурлила. Кажется, именно в тот год там бузили эти молодые ребята из «Секс Пистолс». Но архитектура и общее устройство... Я люблю и всегда любил тихие и немного богемные местечки, где свобода самовыражения определяется деликатностью обитателей, а не просто тем, что до тебя никому нет дела.

Я купил сигарет и прошелся немного от отеля (замечательный сервис тогда был там, это «...», рекомендую) до королевского парка. Намеревался прогуляться по дорожкам в сумерках и одиночестве.

Было тихо, безветренно, и нетребовательная изморось позволяла обходиться без зонта. Но, к моему глубочайшему сожалению, в самом центре парка как раз расположилась шумная компания молодежи. У них были магнитофоны, они пили пиво и, кажется, курили травку.  
Безусловно, с моей стороны разумнее было бы уйти, но пока я соображал, успел подойти к ним слишком близко. Развернуться и ретироваться теперь без всякой видимой причины было бы просто позорно, и я решил аккуратно обогнуть их милую ватагу, и выйти из парка в другие ворота.

Ребятам явно не хватало развлечений — один из них, сидевший ближе всех, стал задирать меня: громко обсуждать мою осанку, трость и манеру носить шляпу.

— У него и маникюр на руках, наверняка. Ты только погляди на него, Билл! — хохотал он и толкал в бок своего товарища, бренчащего на гитаре.

Мне не было страшно — скорее смешно. У этого мальчика на голове был такой ужасающий бардак, что там почти наверняка кишели насекомые, и одет он был, как попугай. Так что в другой ситуации я бы сам нашел, над чем посмеяться. 

Тот, кого он называл Билл, поднял голову, и я увидел, что это Джереми.

— О, Джон! — воскликнул он с таким удивлением, словно это я сидел в компании пьяных полубродяг, а он прогуливался в парке.

Я развернулся и пошел прочь.

Через секунду он догнал меня и пошел рядом.

— Вы не боитесь полиции? — спросил я, когда счел, что смогу справиться с голосом.

— О, Джон. Ты все не так понял — это обычные музыканты. Они готовят тут концерт, все это вполне легально. Ну... почти...

— Ну хорошо, — сказал я примирительно. — Я просто собирался прогуляться перед сном. — Йен уехал в Лондон на пару дней и...

— Я бы позвал тебя, если бы знал, что ты один. — Джерри рассмеялся. Он понял, что я не хотел жаловаться, просто так получилось.

Мы прошли какое-то время вместе. Он тогда не жил в Мариотте. Поселился в какой-то другой гостинице, и я подробно описал ему все преимущества хорошего сервиса. Так мы дошли до моста, прошли под ним почти в полной темноте, а когда вышли — тучи на небе разошлись, и прямо перед нами повисла огромная желтая, словно уэльский блин, луна. Мне стало вдруг смешно, что я, такой скучный и старый, рассказываю про правильную смену полотенец в душе.

— Как хорошо смотреть на луну. Она похожа на маленькую монету. Она совсем как маленький серебряный цветок. Она холодная и целомудренная, луна... О, наверное, она девственница. У нее красота девственности... Да, она девственница.

Джерри захлопал в ладоши:

— Браво! Ты лучшая Саломея, что я видел!

— Ты ничего не видел, — засмеялся я в ответ, — ты мальчишка и ничего не видел.

— Ну пусть, — сказал он. — Зато я видел твои маленькие руки, царевна, они словно белые бабочки.

— Мы пришли, — сказал я. — Теперь я пойду курить свои сигареты в ванне с розовым маслом. А ты возвращайся к этим своим хиппи. Только будь осторожен, они могут прознать, что тебе не шестнадцать.

Он обхватил меня руками и едва не задушил в объятьях. Наверное, он все-таки пробовал травку там, в парке.

На следующий день у меня не было съемок. Я проснулся поздно, позвонил Йену, позавтракал чудесными яйцами-пашот и тостами. Написал пару писем и собирался завалиться в кровать с томом … , как вдруг вспомнил, что не договорился с Пейро — массажистом. Вообще-то, он числился в студии не то помощником гримера, не то уборщиком. Но на самом деле он делал потрясающий массаж с индийскими благовониями и маслами. У него были великолепные руки — мягкие, как у младенца, и сильные, как у гориллы. Я брал у него сеансы массажа всякий раз, как снимался в Манчестере. Но так как он совершенно беспардонно пользовался для своего заработка студийными гримерными, приходилось договариваться о каждом массаже отдельно. Так что мой выходной в постели с хорошей литературой пришлось отложить. Я оделся и отправился в студию.

Пейро быстро согласился на все мои условия и вообще был странно покладист. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, — сказал он, — я на все согласен, даже сделаю тебе скидку, ты ведь знаешь, как я тебя люблю, Джон!

Я сразу заподозрил неладное, потому что обычно от этого пройдохи не добьешься скидки, словно он дал клятву богине Кали. Но сейчас он явно куда-то торопился.

— Постой-ка, дружок, — сказал я ему. — Что такое тут происходит, черт возьми?

— Ничего, сахиб, — произнес Пейро самым своим издевательским голосом. — Просто хочу побыстрее отделаться от вас и пробраться в павильон, поглазеть, как мистер Бретт доводит мистера Ферта до белого каления.

Сообщества киноиндустрии еще более бесцеремонны и прозрачны, чем театральные! Я осуждающее покачал головой, всем своим видом показывая, как это нехорошо — придумывать сплетни и смаковать конфликты.

— Иди за мной, — сказал я ему, когда степень моего негодования стала достаточно явственной, развернулся и пошел в съемочный павильон.

Пейро должен был быть мне благодарен — без меня он бы ничего не увидел, потому что в дверях толпилось огромное количество незанятого в съемке персонала. А передо мной это человеческая масса расступилась, как воды Чермного моря перед пророком. 

Джерри и Питер сидели рядом на банкетке в центре «комнаты». Питер, бедный мальчик, был совершенно зажат, как-то съежился в углу. Несмотря на это он выглядел очаровательно — соломенные кудри шапкой, голубой бархатный камзол, потерянное выражение лица. Это был, конечно же, никакой не Дориан — нежный первоцвет, а не ядовитый ландыш. Бретт сидел расслабленно, чуть развалившись, возмутительным образом подавляя того, кого должен был считать «кумиром». Чуть покачивал ногой, грассировал. Я был поражен — куда, интересно, смотрит Осборн? Почему он не остановит его, ведь они просто-напросто портят сцену! 

Кто-то наклонился к моему уху и зашептал в него, от возмущения я даже не сразу понял, что это Джиллиан, она тоже снималась там в эпизоде:

— О, Джон, ты пропустил самое интересное! Знаешь, почему Ферт такой красный? Только что прогоняли сцену, и Джерри...

Меня толкнули, и я не услышал, что сделал этот чертов Джерри. Джил схватила меня за локоть и вытащила из толпы ближе к оператору. Мысленно я попросил прощения у брошенного на произвол судьбы Пейро. 

— Совсем посходили с ума. — Джил одернула задравшуюся юбку. — О, черт, что он делает!  
Я обернулся к съемочной площадке.

Джерри рассказывал, как скучает по созданному им портрету, не глядя на Питера, глядя прямо перед собой. Взмахивая время от времени руками и невзначай дотрагиваясь то до коленки мальчика, то до плеча. 

И тут он пошел к портрету, а Питер вдруг вспомнил о том, что он — Дориан, и довольно живо закричал на него. 

Сцену остановили.

Помощники режиссера несколько раз попросили посторонних покинуть площадку, но на них никто не обращал ни малейшего внимания. Джерри подошел к режиссеру, наклонился послушать, что тот говорит, закурил, потом увидел меня и кивнул, весело сияя глазами. И тут я понял, что он ничего не понимает. То есть, он в самом деле думает, что играет, что все собираются посмотреть именно на это...

— Так что он сделал, расскажи мне сейчас же, — спросил я Кейт. Она кивнула и быстро зашептала мне в ухо:

— Он говорил свои слова, а потом вдруг начал цитировать «Саломею» Уайльда. Прямо в камеру. Что-то там было про девственность и луну. На Питера было жалко смотреть! Думаешь, они любовники?

Тут объявили перерыв на час, и все потихоньку начали разбредаться. Я тоже предпочел побыстрее ретироваться — мне стало грустно и не очень хотелось ни с кем разговаривать. По пути я зашел, извините за подробность, в клозет в левом крыле студии — это такое маленькое помещение всего с тремя кабинками, кажется, предназначенное для технического персонала. Я специально ушел туда, чтобы не встречаться ни с кем знакомым. И, конечно, моя злосчастная судьба именно в этом месте сыграла со мной очередную свою пошлую шуточку. На подоконнике сидел Питер и аккуратно вытирал слезы пальцами, стараясь не повредить грим. 

Я подал ему носовой платок. 

— Закуришь?

Он отрицательно помотал головой. 

— Извини, я... я сейчас соберусь. Просто не могу понять. Не хочу работать с ним. Сейчас соберусь.

— Глупости. Джерри прекрасный актер, с чего бы тебе не хотеть с ним играть. - Я, безусловно, говорил то, чего не следовало говорить. Я должен был уйти и оставить мальчика пережить это все самостоятельно. Вся ситуация просто выбила меня из колеи.

Мальчик посмотрел на меня глазами, полными неподдельного ужаса. 

— Он... — губы его тряслись, — он так себя ведет... Я не... не гей!

Я рассмеялся:

— Так это же отличная новость, друг мой! Думаю, Джерри не вполне дает себе отчет в том, что пугает тебя. Это же просто шутка, не более того. Игра.

— Я не испугался, нет! Просто... не хочу. — Он на минуту задумался. Видно было, как он старается правильно подобрать слова: — Я не хочу его обижать.

— Окей, — сказал я, забирая у него свой платок. — Я иду обедать в «...», не хочешь со мной?

— Спасибо, нет. Я не хочу есть. Спасибо.

Я фактически спасся от мальчика бегством. А что было делать престарелой Саломее? Правда, мои злоключения на этом не кончились. 

Вообще-то, я немного позавидовал тогда Джерри. Если бы я принялся вышучивать мальчика, думаю, он бы не стал так смущаться. 

Вечером приехал из Лондона Йен. Но мне не удалось поразить его пересказом местных сплетен, потому что ему все рассказал шофер, который вез его от вокзала. В отместку я не стал рассказывать ему о бедном Питере, вытирающим слезы мои платком в общественном туалете. 

Поужинали мы в «Александрос». Там тогда была восхитительная, сочная мусака, музыка, улыбающиеся греки. Как это говорят? Демократично.

Мы прекрасно провели время с Йеном. Но в холле гостиницы на нас буквально набросился Бретт. Оказывается, он давно пришел и около часа ждал меня. Йен ушел в номер. У меня немного шумело в голове от лишней рюмочки метаксы, но я готов был выслушать все, что Джерри мог мне сказать. 

Он начал сумбурно, продолжал еще путаннее, забывая, с чего начал. Злился на Питера, на меня. Честно говоря, я не мог его толком понять. В конце концов я просто спросил его:

— Ты что, вправду влюблен в мальчика?

Он замолчал и уставился на меня совершенно сумасшедшими глазами. 

У него были поразительные глаза, вы помните? Я видел его игру в «Гамлете», когда он был еще совсем юным. Тогда казалось, что он слишком красив для подлинной жемчужины, но в его глазах уже тогда таился тот миллион выражений, который делает простого комедианта подлинным артистом. Конечно, он тогда был слишком под влиянием Ларри. Потом это прошло. Но глаза... 

Так вот, он смотрел на меня и молчал около минуты. Потом аккуратно попрощался и ушел, оставив меня в полном недоумении.

На следующий день все переменилось. 

Джерри был печален, даже как-то подавлен. Совершенно иначе вел себя в роли — смотрел на Питера по-собачьи, говорил тихо и вкрадчиво. 

Осборн едва его увидел — сразу решил переснять сцену объяснения. Для фильма это, наверное, было лучше, но для ребят это стало мучением. 

— О, вы стали для меня видимым воплощением бессмертного идеала, — медленно произносил Бретт, задерживая дыхание, и слезы набегали ему на глаза. — Я обожаю вас, хочу вас только для одного себя. Я никогда не говорил вам об этом прежде, потому что вы бы не поняли меня. Я и сам с трудом себя понимаю!

Питер был, напротив, гораздо увереннее. Он встряхивал белокурой головой и поджимал губы с уверенностью Адониса. 

У Бретта не хватало дыхания, пересыхало во рту. Когда Питер уходил в сторону, Джерри разворачивался за ним всем корпусом, словно цветок за солнцем. 

В какой-то момент я обвел взглядом студию. Все молчали, даже девочки-гримерши в одинаковых мини-юбках и кофтах с искрой не перешептывались, а смотрели на съемку, словно загипнотизированные. Когда Бретт встал к камину, загораживаясь от камеры, не в силах больше делить с миром свои чувства, Йен схватил меня за руку и сжал с такой силой, что мне стало больно. 

— Это признание, — выдохнул Джерри, резко обернувшись и мальчик, которому предназначались эти слова, словно бабочка на свет, бросился к нему.

— Я твой друг, Безил, и всегда им буду!

И тут солнце взорвалось.

Бретт положил руки на плечи мальчика, наклонился и медленно, как-то даже торжественно, поцеловал его в губы. 

Студия выдохнула разом. После былой тишины шум, который ее наполнил, казался громом, взрывной волной, и закладывал уши.  
Осветитель уронил софит, и… закричал что-то про бездарей, которые его окружают. Кейт подбежала к Йену, чтобы поздороваться, потому что еще не видела его, гримерши зашелестели тихими смешками.  
Питер вырвался из объятий и выбежал из студии. Перед ним старательно расступались, делая вид, что никто ничего не заметил.  
Джерри все еще стоял посреди студии, закрыв глаза. Губы его шевелились. Я подошел ближе и услышал, что он шепчет себе под нос.  
— Я поцеловала твои уста, Иоканаан. Я поцеловала твои уста.

Вы все-таки посмотрите этот фильм. Там почти ничего не осталось от всей этой истории.

Когда Грей вытащил у художника признание, убедился, что ему ничего не известно о странных свойствах портрета, он садится на кушетку спиной к Холлуорду, потеряв к нему всякий интерес. В этой сцене Питеру особенно удалось выражение холодного равнодушия. Холлуорд тянется к нему рукой — к волосам, словно бы желая погладить, прикоснуться, а потом резко отдергивает руку и уходит. 

Этот жест, я почти уверен — единственное, что вошло в фильм. Хотя, если бы Осборн вставил туда поцелуй, получилось бы гораздо лучше. Безусловно, такой фильм не показали бы по телевидению, но кому теперь это все нужно.

 

О, я помню чуть позже, может быть, через год, мне прислали пьесу о последних днях Уайльда. Не слишком хорошую. И мне как раз вспомнились эти съемки. Я подумал тогда, что хотел бы поставить пьесу об Уайльде, но другую — Лоуренс Хаусмен, «Эхо Парижа». Там всего несколько действующих лиц. Приятели сидят в кафе, Уайльд рассказывает какие-то истории... И начинает рассказывать одну, про человека, в которого все влюблялись, как только видели. И тут его прерывает какой-то прохожий, старый друг, который многое о нем знает. Уайльд уходит, и история так и остается нерассказанной. Я бы хотел поставить эту пьесу, она написана очень хорошо, живо. И я сыграл бы в ней одного из приятелей Оскара... 

Съемки в тот день остановили. 

Следующим вечером Джерри уехал в Лондон. Наш директор сказал, что отснятого материала достаточно. Мне оставалось снять пару финальных сцен с Питером и другими актерами.  
Так уж случилось, что мы с Йеном провожали Джереми на вокзал. Не помню, кажется, я решил заранее выкупить билеты... Не важно.

Мы стояли на платформе под дождем, грозящим перерасти в настоящее стихийное бедствие. Все дежурные слова были сказаны, поезд медленно выезжал на платформу. Джерри сложил зонт и поднял лицо к тучам. Потом он открыл рот, ловя капли на язык. Его лицо совершенно намокло, волосы облепили лоб, струи воды стекали по щекам. Я подал ему платок. Он вытер лицо, взял из рук Йена чемодан и впрыгнул в вагон. 

Платок был, кажется, тот же самый. Это, конечно, совершенно не важно, но мне хочется так думать. 

 

Питер стал хорошим актером. Вся эта юность в нем улеглась, и он, слава богу, не приобрел завистливой суетливости, свойственной многим, начинавшим также блестяще. 

Про Джереми вы все знаете. Он уехал в Новый Свет, женился. Потом вернулся и прожил еще десять лет в Манчестере, играя Шерлока Холмса. 

Почему-то я не сомневался ни на секунду уже тогда, что переживу его, хотя он на пару десятков лет младше. 

Всякий раз, когда я вспоминаю ту осень, моя долгая и богатая на события жизнь как-то блекнет, тускнеет, словно старая, выцветшая на солнце занавеска. И все же, все же... Тайна любви больше, чем тайна смерти. Лишь на любовь стоит смотреть.


End file.
